sanduguanfandomcom-20200215-history
Sanduguan Wiki
Welcome to the Sanduguan Wiki The team called SANDUGO, is a Filipino komix super team. In most incarnations, its roster includes several filipino characters mostly based on myths and thus many of them are easily recognizable to the viewing public.. Sanduguan is a fictional comic book universe created by Gener Pedrina spotlighting the various heroes he created through the years. The Sanduguan Universe is divided into three factions namely Sandugo , Katipunan Inc and the Zodiac Force . The Sandugo team or Sanduguan Universe was formalized on 1998. They are not be the first team Pedrina created, but they became the most well known, spanning various fan arts from various Filipino artists. Handicrapcomix came out in the last week of February 1998 under the banner of Alamat Comics in conjunction with Virtual Media, Inc. The Sandugo team only appeared first as part of the centerfold poster with Bato, The Agimat Warrior. Bato was the first Sanduguan character featured in one of the stories. Bato appeared in Handicrapcomix 1 & 2, while Zodiac Force in 3 & 4 and Sandugo made their debut appearance BATO AND SANDUGO by nerp Centerfold poster Handicrap #1. The very first published appearance of team Sandugo. February 1998 NerPAdded by NerP in issues 5 & 6. The first team called "Kampeon ng Katarungan" which I created was shelved for being too much of a copy of certain well known characters along with other teams that Pedrina was not so fond off, they are making a "comeback" as anti-heroes. In 1999, "Sanduguan: All Out War" was started, and also was not finished. "Zodiac Force" which was started far earlier (college days) was only completed on 2002 as a two issue mini-series. Most of Zodiac Force's members are retooled early characters. Then Sandugo was seen again on "Sanduguan: Revelations" Written by Christophe Pacaud published by Blue Shuffle, the story is still missing one chapter to complete the 7 chapters that was planned. At the same time, Pastor Jesus Sagrado, made its debut in WAN: Tatlong Kuwento. Tatlong Buhay (WAN: Three Stories. Three Lives) With Tobie Abad. Alex Osias wrote an 8-paged short story called Sanduguan: Sanction, made its debut online. Bato, The Agimat Warrior made a comeback with his not-so secret origin in "Ang Alamat ni Bato" (The Legend of Bato) in KOMIKS ATBP, Published by Point Zero on 2005 Then Sandugo was seen again on "Sanduguan: Revelations" Written by Christophe Pacaud published by Blue Shuffle, the story is still missing one chapter to complete the 7 chapters that was planned. Sanduguan: Himagsikan 0 was released in Komikon 2007 with some merchandise like posters, cards and mugs. While Himagsikan 1 was released on the Mangaholix event on the same year The positive feedback revitalized Pedrina's desire to do comix and came back to the next Komikon 2008 with Sanduguan: Himagsikan 2, and some additional merchandise, like new posters and Sanduguan shirts. As an explosive bang from the Sanduguan Universe, Bato answered the call made by Sgt Sagrado and joined the team called BAYAN KNIGHTS! Pastor Jesus "Banal" Sagrado soon then serves as the Bayan Knights advisor on religious and paranormal events. Narra soon followed by joining the Halaw team. Gener is currently writing the Sanduguan series. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Characters